youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Thinknoodles
Justin (Thinknoodles) (Born May 30, 1977) is a gameplay commentator on Youtube. He is known for playing Club Penguin (Username: Thinknoodles), Poptropica (Username: Thinknoodles), Minecraft (IGN: RealThinknoodles), and Webkinz (Username: Rleong) although he does other games as well. Insiders Network Think's original channel name was Insiders Network. He made the Insiders Network because he was running so many insiders all with their own channel and he was getting overwhelmed with all the channels so he announced that he was combining all of his Insiders into one Youtube channel. At first his videos were Club Penguin cheats, Webkinz adoptions and Poptropica Walkthroughs. His channel slowly evolved from a channel for insiders to a channel about himself after Road to "Captain Thinknoodles" for Early Poptropica Island. Personal Life Justin has made a Draw My Life, which contained many personal info like he had asthma really hard as a kid. He has a dog named Kopi (a Golden Retriver), which also have put name to Justin´s Club Penguin brown puffle, and his wolf in his mod showcases. poptropica-smaller-8bit.png|Thinknoodles's Poptropican RealThinknoodles-bigger.png|RealThinknoodles's Minecraft Skin PenguinMU.png|Thinknoodles's Current CP Outfit Favorite Sayings/Quotes #( At the beginning of every video ) "Hey everyone, it's your friend Thinknoodles! And welcome back to (Series Name)!" #"Hey ( youtuber's name ), would you like to try our delicious Mantequillia?" #( When he recognized he did something wrong, to himself ) "You Dumb-Dumb!/Idiot!" # ( At The End Of Every Video ) ( Solo ) "Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed this episode of (Series Name), please leave a like, if you're watching my videos for the first time why don't you Subscribe To My Channel and become a Noodler today, etc. I'll see you guys again soon, thanks for watching, and of course, Noodle On!" Think's Youtube Friends Think has a lot of friends outside the technical world, but a lot in it too! He has tons and tons of friends like, for example, his first ever Minecraft friend, Graser10. Then Follows ItsKricken, Then Vikkstar123, Then Vasehh And More. Ever since Think and Graser's friendship has ended, Think has lost friendships with some people. He is currently friends with ItsKricken, TheDiamondMinecart, ThnxCya, Mr. Meola, PerpetualJordan and Bashurverse. Recent issues Recently, Thinknoodles and Graser10 have no longer become affiliated with each other. Nor will Thinknoodles play with anyone on the Cube server as he has stated in one of his Ask Think's. Think's Personality Think is always nice to everyone. He is a good sport and team mate. He is very caring, is ALWAYS very fair, very funny, and super smart, too! 'Think's series' *''Survial Let's play'' *'Think's Lab' *'Maxcraft Modded SMP (Series Ended)' *'Hunger Games (Series Ended)' *'PixelCore Pixelmon SMP' *'Ask Think' *'Think's Snapshot Adventures (Series Ended)' *'Crazy Craft' * Spore (Series Ended) *'Hexxit (Series Ended)' *'Minecraft: Pocket Edition (Adventure Maps/Reviews)' * Clash Of Clans 'Adventure maps' *'The Code (Ended)' *'The Code II: Infinity (Ended)' *'The Code III: End (Ended)' *'Kishaw the Korrupt (Ended)' *'Noodleventure (Ended)' *'The Missing Presents (Ended)' *'Diversity (Ended)' *'The Dropper ( with Graser ) (Ended)' *'241 Forever Together ( with Graser ) (Ended)' *'241 Forever Together II ( with Graser ) (Ended)' *'Diversity II' 'Trivia' *'He lives in New York' *'He has a wife (Rachelle)' *'He has a sister (unknown)' *'He has a golden retriver (Kopi)' * His first channel ever was CPInsider * His first dog he ever owned was named Missy, but his parents gave her away, telling Justin that she ran away, until he was told the truth just 3-5 years ago. * He was on the last American Airlines flight from New York to California on September 10th, 2001, almost being on one of the doomed flights the next day. Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber